


Steven x Helia oneshots

by Stephers101



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: M/M, one shots, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephers101/pseuds/Stephers101
Summary: One shots for this ship lol





	1. Mutant Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: When Steven is struck by valtor while protecting them, he is turned into a mutant like the mermaids on Andros

Steven and Helia were talking. Steven was worried about them and the winx, because Valtor was free and teamed up with the trix: 3 evil witches.

"You heard about valtor? He and the trix attacked alfea recently." Steven warned his boyfriend.

"Yeah!" The 17 year old replied. "This is getting serious."

"I'm glad I already have my Enchantix. Any spell he throws at me I can resist!" Steven bragged. Helia laughed at him.

The trix and Valtor teleported in the sky. "There's that Enchantix fairy we told you about! You have to get rid of him!" Icy told valtor. Valtor blasted him with his powerful mutantion spell, and unfortunately for Steven, it was over for him.

He fainted on the floor, and transformed into a ripped version of Enchantix with broken wings. His skin was paler and he had messy hair. When he looked at Helia, he had green eyes with no pupils at all.

Helia was shocked. Steven was hurt. He went to help him, but Steven started to attack. "Steven this isn't you! This isn't my Steven!" Helia told the mutant.

Steven didn't listen to him, still attacking. Helia cried as he used his ropes to tie Steven up, but Steven ripped out with his new claws that seemed to have ripped out of his gloves.

Helia stepped back. Steven was strong as a mutant fairy. Was there a way to bring the original Steven back? Helia grabbed Steven's arm as he started to attack again.

"Steven listen. It's me! Helia!" Helia told him. Steven stopped. He growled. "Try and remember who you are! Your my boyfriend! Your the fairy of gemstones! Not a mutant! Not a monster!" He tried to remind him. He cupped his hands into Steven's pale cheeks. Steven was silent as a fox. He was confused too. "Please Steven!"

He kissed Steven's lips. Steven started to glow as he kissed back. His skin was back to normal and his hair was too. His wings also, but not the clothes.

"What happened?" Steven asked.

"Valtor turned you into a mutant..." Helia told him. "Don't worry I got you now."

"Thanks Helia."

"Your welcome cutie."

 

The end for now


	2. Picnic day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven asks Helia out on a date at the beach

Steven was at the gem temple with helia. They got their stuff. Steven had made sandwiches for him and his date, because they were going out for a picnic together.

Steven was excited because this was his first ever date with Helia. He had never really went on a date before. Neither had Helia. Steven opened a portal to Lymphea, Helia's homeworld. He had recently learned how to open portals to different worlds from the winx.

Steven thought it was beautiful and gorgeous that his boyfriend came from a place made out of flowers. They set down a towel near a beautiful sea, and ate on the beach. Steven brought some grapes two, and they shared.

They were happy. The two stared at each other's eyes. Steven was wearing a swimsuit and took off his shirt and sandals. He went jumping into the sea, excited to feel the waters of a different planet. Helia walked in too.

"The waters here is are so beautiful. Look at the fish here! They look so majestic!" Steven complimented.

Helia smiled at him. "I always liked the beaches here. My parents used to take me here a lot when I was younger." Helia told him. Steven swam towards him and Helia grabbed him. He held him in bridal style, and they went in the waters together. Steven cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Helia smiled.

"This date is so fun!" Steven said. Helia looked at him and agreed. They were having fun.


End file.
